A new Beginning
by sasuke-sakurita
Summary: Two years ago Sakura had to flee to another world. A year later he met the fugitives, Moroi princess Lissa and her best friend Dhampir Rose. Taking Root in the vampire world, Sakura found herself enjoying this world and not wanting to return to his. But the past always comes back. Could leave Ino, Naruto and his sister especially Sasuke? The answer is no. D/R, C/L, S/S.


**-Declaimer: Naruto and Vampire Academy are not mine.**

**-Dialogue-**

**-Thoughts-**

**N / A: Well, this is true. Do not know where it came, well maybe if. Lately I'm a little obsessed with Vampire Academy and Naruto and emerged this. The story itself is the same, except that new homes'll also clarified that Sakura will not have the same attitude as the original. Your story will appear. Another thing, the story is in third pesona, so that the thoughts of others will be seen, but if not all the major as Rose, Lissa, Dimitri and Sakura, later may be more.**

**I think this is it.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

She felt her fear before I heard her screams. Her nightmare struck, taking it out of their own dreams, who had something to do with a beach and a gorgeous boy applying sunscreen. Images - not theirs - rushed through his mind: fire and blood, the smell of smoke, the twisted metal of a car.

Images enveloped her, choking her, until some rational part of his brain reminded him that this was not his dream.

He awoke, long strands of her dark hair, stuck to his forehead. Lissa was lying on his bed, writhing and screaming. He jumped from his and quickly crossed the few feet that separated them.

**-Liss.-** Said, shaking.- **Liss, wake up.**

Their cries fell, replaced by soft whimpers.

**-André.-** Lissa groaned.- **Oh my God.**

He helped her sit.

**-Liss, you're not there, awake.**

After some time, his eyes began to open and in the dim light, he saw a flicker of consciousness was beginning to wake up. Her frantic breathing decreased, and Lissa leaned Rose, resting her head on his shoulder. He put an arm around him and placed a hand over her hair.

**-All right.-** He said carefully.-** It's all good.**

**-I had this dream**

**-Yes, I know.**

They sat for several minutes, saying nothing more. When he felt he had calmed down, Rose leaned over the little table between the two beds and lit the lamp. Shimmered, but neither take much to see. Attracted by the light, your feline companion, Oscar, perched above the sill of the open window. It was kept at a safe distance from Rose - for some reason, the animals did not like dhampirs - but jumped on the bed and rubbed his head against Lissa, purring softly. The animals had no problems with the Moroi, and they all loved Lissa in particular. Smiling, Lissa Rose scratched his chin and felt soothed even more.

**-When was the last time you fed?-** Asked studying her face. His skin was paler than usual. Had huge dark circles, and had an air of weakness. The school had been busy this week, and did not remember the last time I had blood taken.- **Like ... two days ago, right? Three? Why did not you say anything?**

Lissa shrugged, trying not to look at her.

**-You were busy. I did not mean-**

**-To hell with that!-** Changing position Rose said. No wonder he looked so weak. Oscar, not wanting to close Rose, got out of bed and went to the window where he could watch them from a safe distance.- **Don't worry.**

**-Rose is right, Lissa.-** Said a new voice, causing both to jump in surprise.

Both girls looked toward the window, where a girl was crouched on the other side of the window. The girl went unceremoniously into the room and feline animal alone looked at her curiously. Both girls - Rose and Lissa - noticed him carrying a bag. When the light came to the strange was seen that had a strange but beautiful hair color, it was pink, and fell to her hip.

**-Sakura...- **Lissa sighed with relief. Still surprised that.- **One of these days you're going to cause us a heart attack.-** Said a little fun.

**-Mmm... I was wondering where you were.-** Rose said, looking at the new member.

Sakura lifted the bag, as he approached them with indifference; Rose always thought of it as being amazing.

**-Your food.-** Sakura said, extending his right hand with a bag to Lissa as he put his left hand on the hip.

**-Thank you.-** Lissa took the bag.

**-Where was this time?-** Rose asked curiously watching.

**-Outside the city, I think.-** Rose raised both eyebrows, then looked at Lissa take blood.

A year ago, when I still did not know Sakura, Rose was the one who fed her, did not care if it was Lissa. Rose still remember that feeling, when his teeth were coming in his skin, his heart was beating rapidly with a mixture of fear and anticipation. Rose always hated the feeling that came later, but back then there was nothing he could do, was a weakness he could not break free.

His fangs the biting, hard, and Rose complained in the brief burst of pain. Then disappeared, replaced by a wonderful and great pleasure that spread through her body. It was better than any of the times I was drunk or high. Better than sex - or that's what I figured, since I never had. It was a blanket of pure and refined pleasure that enveloped her and promised that all would be right with the world. The chemicals in your saliva caused a release of endorphins, and lost track of the world, lost track of who she was.

Then, unfortunately, everything ended. Occurred in less than one minute. Rose was relieved when he did not have to give more blood.

Lissa sighed, wiping his lips with the back of his hand, as he watched Rose and Sakura - which in fact had Oscar in his arms cuddling, while the cat purred happily. His eyes were a pale jade green, smiled and stood up.

**-I seek something to eat.**

Rose's protests came late to his lips, as Lissa had left quickly before he could say anything. He turned his head and looked at Sakura which left Oscar back to the ground.

**-Did not think I'd thought of that.-** Rose said sincerely.

**-I did not.-** Sakura said leaning against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest.-** I thought about it when I was back.**

**-Ya.-** Rose narrowed her eyes.- **And that enter through the window? I thought you were over.**

Sakura tilted her head slightly.

**-Why use the door when the window is closer?**

**-Maybe because normal people use the door to enter and exit.- **Rose responded sarcastically making Sakura rolled her eyes.

**-We both know I'm not normal.**

**-I know, but others must think so.-** Turned his head and looked at Oscar sat in the window. His attention was on something that was out. He crouched and bristled skin. His tail twitched.

Rose frowned as she stood looking at the cat slowly with caution. He looked at the window and then the cat before heading back to the window and look out with Oscar. He gave her a cautious look, which only lasted a few seconds, then returned his attention to what had caught his attention. Sakura had taken off from the wall, had also noticed the strange cat behavior and also went to the window.

A warm breeze - abnormally hot to Portland, - played with her hair when poked. The street was dark and relatively quiet. It was three in the morning, the only time in which the campus was quiet, at least a little. The house where he had spent the last eight months was located in a residential street along with other old houses which did not harmonize. Across the race, a streetlight flickered, almost ready to go out, but still emitted enough light to let them see the shapes of cars and buildings. They could make out the silhouette of trees and shrubs delos your old patio.

And a man looking at them.

Rose flinched in surprise. A figure was standing against a tree in the yard, about ten feet away, where he could see clearly through the window. He was close enough to that, probably, if Rose would have thrown something had beaten. So close I could have seen what food was Lissa.

The shadows covered it so well that even with the improved vision of Rose and Sakura could not see any of his features except his height. He was tall. Really high. He was standing there for a moment, being seen distressed, and then stepped back, disappearing beneath the dark shadows of the trees across the distant garden. Rose was sure I saw someone else come to meet him before both were swallowed by the blackness.

Who were these figures, Oscar did not like. Without telling her, he used to be liked most people, showing only annoying when these people represented a danger. The guy outside had not done anything that threatened to Oscar, but the cat had sensed something, something that had alerted.

Something like that always felt for her.

A cold fear shot through and almost started shaking. He turned from the window and looked at Sakura who was still looking - frowning - the spot where the man had previously been.

**-We have found.-** Tried his voice did not reflect the terror she felt but Sakura noticed the slight tremor that had tried to hide.

Sakura broke the window and went to Rose.

**-Go find Lissa and take your journey from here. I will come right away.**

Rose took a deep breath trying to calm down and dressed with Texans first found on the floor - and that should fall in the process. After getting dressed, grabbed his coat and Lissa with their wallets. He got to his feet he saw the first shoes and walked out the door.

She found her on the floor below, in the chipboard kitchen, rummaging through the fridge, one of his roommates, Jeremy, sat at the table, had a hand over his forehead as he looked sadly calculus book.

Lissa looked at her in surprise.

**-What is it?**

**-We have to go. Now.**

Her eyes widened and a second later he understood.** -Are you... serious? Are you sure?**

Rose nodded. He could not explain how he knew for sure, I just knew. Jeremy looked at them curiously.

**-What is it?**

An idea arose in the mind of Rose.- **Liss, get the keys to your car.**

He looked from one to the other alternately.- **What are you-?**

Lissa unhesitatingly walked toward him. His fear crept into Rose through his psychic lassoed had established, but there was something else too: His faith in that Rose would handle everything, they would be safe. As always, Rose looked to be worthy of that trust.

She grinned and looked him straight in the eyes. For a moment, right at the start, Jeremy was confused, then saw the slave hold of it. His eyes became crystalline, gazing adoringly.

**-We need to borrow your car -** Lissa said softly.- **Where are the keys?**

He smiled, and Rose shuddered. She had a high resistance to coercion, but its effects could clearly feel when you were directed to another person. This plus his life experience had taught him to use it was wrong. Jeremy reached into a pocket and Lissa handed a set of keys hanging from a long red key.

**-Thank you.-** Lissa said.- **Where is parked?**

**-Down the street.-** Answered distractedly.- **At the corner of Brown. Four blocks.**

**-Thank you.-** Lissa repeated, turning.- **As we leave I want you to keep studying. Forget that we've seen tonight.**

He nodded intently. Rose had the impression that even jump off a cliff if she had asked. All humans - except Sakura, but they both knew that she was the exception to the rule - were susceptible to coercion, but Jeremy still appeared weaker than most. Whereby the benefit at that time.

**-We.-** Lissa told.- **We gotta go.**

**-And Sakura?**- Lissa asked as they walked through the door.

**-Said he would come right away.**

They went towards the corner that Jeremy had indicated. He wondered what they could while running - and grateful that there was not a bite in between - where would Sakura. I knew she did not leave, she was not that kind of person, so while it was thought to prevent Lissa anxiety came into his mind. I tried to ignore it as best she could, because she had her own fears to contend.

**-Rose... What do we do if we get caught?-** Lissa whispered.

**-They will not.-** Said fiercely.- **I will not let.**

**-But if we are-**

**-Since we found earlier and could not catch us. Just go drive to the train station and from there to Los Angeles. We lost the track.**

She made it look simple. He always did, but there was nothing simple people fleeing they had grown. They wore doing two years, hiding where they could and trying to finish school. His last year was just beginning, and live on a college campus seemed safe. They were so close to freedom.

Lissa said no more, and felt it increased their faith. It had always been between them. Rose was the one who took the reins of the action, who made sure that things happen - even though he did sometimes recklessly. Lisa was the most reasonable, which things and thought deeply analyzed before acting. Both styles have advantages, but at the moment, recklessness was imposed. Rose had no time for hesitation.

Lissa and she had been best friends since kindergarten, his teacher how I match together the lessons to learn how to write. Compelling write to a five-year spell Vasilisa Dragomir and Rosemarie Hathaway was beyond cruel and them, - or rather, Rose - respond to it appropriately. He tossed the book to his teacher and called 'fascist bastard'. I did not know what those words meant, but learned how to hit a moving target,

Lissa and she had been inseparable ever since.

**-You hear that?-** Lissa suddenly asked.

It took a few seconds to recognize what their heightened senses had already heard. Steps, moving quickly. He grimaced. They still had two blocks to go.

**-We have to run.-** Said taking her arm.

**-But-**

**-Spread.**

Again thanking Rose was found not to be under the endorphins and be able to run. The steps of his pursuers were heard louder, closer. Front of him, Rose could see the green Honda Jeremy.

_**-Oh God, if we could just reach it.-**_ Rose thought a little desperate.

Ten feet from the car, a man in his way. They stopped abruptly, Lissa and Rose pulled back. It was him, the guy that she and Sakura had seen across the street watching them.

He was older than them, perhaps about twenty-few, and as high as it had appeared, probably about two meters. In other circumstances - say when he was not blocking his desperate flight, - Rose have thought he was attractive. Brown hair up to her shoulders, fastened in a short ponytail. Eyes dark brown. A long brown coat - a duster, I thought that is named Rose.

But now it was irrelevant how good it was. He was just an obstacle that kept her and Lissa away from the car and his freedom. The steps behind them fell, and he knew that his pursuers had caught the. On the sides, Rose detected more movement, more people closing.

_**-God. They have sent at least a dozen guards to recover.-**_ Rose could not believe it.- _**Not even the queen travels with so many.**_

Panicked, without complete control of his reasoning, he acted on instinct. Rose pressed against Lissa, keeping behind her and away from the man who seemed to be the leader.

**-Leave her alone.-** Rose growled.- **Do not touch!**

The man's face was unreadable, Rose was able to see how quickly looked around as if searching for someone before raising his hands in what appeared to be some kind of calming gesture, as if she were a rabid animal to which he was to sedate.

**-I'm not going to-**

He took a step forward. Moving closer.

Rose attacked him, jumping in offensive maneuver. I knew the move was stupid action was one thing that was born of fear and instinct. It was useless. He was a guard - a skillful - it was a rookie who had not completed their training.

And man, he was fast. For a moment I had forgotten how fast the guards could be, as they could move and strike like cobras. However, Rose had not been idle in the past two years. Only the first year had stopped training, but when Sakura joined things changed. It was a pretty tough workout, and after seeing how fast I could run that Sakura was not impressed too.

Man locked in flight and, with their hands, beaten and sent backwards. I did not think I wanted hit so hard - probably just wanted to keep her away - but still stood up quickly and turned to attack.

His fist moved faster and this time was about to hit. Rose could see the faint wonder in the eyes of man. He turned his head to Lissa.

**-Spread.-** Ordered.- **Go.**

Lissa looked at her shocked and afraid. Rose could feel her panic.

**-Rose...**

**-Get out.**

They locked eyes before Lissa cast two steps back, ready to run even though she was barefoot and her feet hurt.

Rose looked at the man defiantly before attacking again. His fist was bypassed but once in position, spun around and kicked her arrest. Rose huffed annoyed, the man was good.

**-Run!**

And Lissa ran. Rose looked at the man who had a look of amazement and looked around to see that all the guards looked at her the same way.

**- Do not let him get away!-** Said the man seeing as nobody did anything to stop Lissa.

When they came out of the stupor in which they were, some guards went after Lissa, catching almost immediately. Rose hissed angrily and started to follow when the man grabbed her by both arms and stopped moving. Rose tried and looked at Lissa was surrounded and terrified expression.

**-Do not touch!-** Rose shouted furiously trying to break free from her captor.

The man tightened his grip but Rose did not give up. Then a guard tried to grab the princess when a hand stopped her.

**She has said do not touch it.- **Sakura appeared at the right time.

Rose stopped moving when Sakura appeared completely relieved. If Sakura was there all would be well... The man immediately noticed that the girl's attitude had changed completely, but did not let go, instead looked at the new appeared.

**-Sakura...-** Lissa whispered.

Sakura glanced around, his expression did not change one iota, then looked at the man that had seized her wrist.

**-You might want to sit still or you will lose the hand.-** Said softly, but his voice had an implied threat. Then he turned - still holding her wrist the man - the man who had to Rose.- **And now ... you'll let her go if you want anyone to die. - And more emphasis to the man's wrist tightened which grimaced pain.**

The man who had captured Rose stared at her, trying to find any shred of doubt, or lie. Not found it. Gradually freed Rose though she knew he could have her arrested all night if he had wanted. Once he was free Rose ran to stand beside Lissa ready to fight again if need be.

Sakura released the man and quietly joined the other two girls. Suddenly, the hand of Lissa took Rose.

-**Enough.**- Said quietly.-** Is enough.**

At first his words had no effect on Rose, but calming thoughts gradually began to settle in his mind, coming through the connection. It was not coercion, - she would never use it in Rose, - but it was effective.

He refused to give up, however, they could get out, yet his body with some reluctance is unstrung, and succumbed to defeat.

Feeling his resignation, the man approached, turning their attention to Lissa. His face was calm. He dedicated a graceful reverence and apparently succeeded in doing so, which surprised Rose if he considered his height.

**-My name is Dimitri Belikov.-** Said. They could hear a small Russian accent. **-I have come to take her back to St. Vladimir's Academy, Princess.**

* * *

**That's all for now. As ye not read Rose loses miserably. Here she has not been bitten and has not stopped training - trained Sakura -**

**Ages are these: Rose and Lissa are 17, 20 and Dimitri Sakura has 24.**

**Now here's a slight interest made Sakura Dimitri, but not love, it's just curiosity.**

**Although the couple has Sasuke / Sakura it does not come out until the second book, here only be mentioned.**

**If there are any questions, I will answer in the next chapter.**

**Oh hey, this is a copy of my story in Spanish. Sorry if there are faults or is not configured properly.**

**We read.**


End file.
